


The angel you know

by whitebro



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Summary: 路晨星给渣康来了一次但丁式地狱体验套餐，然后还把魔法师吃干抹净，没想到最终收获了一位哲导。





	1. Chapter 1

The angel you know

 

1.  
John Constantine闭上双眼，酒吧的嘈杂声响从四面八方涌进他耳朵里，键盘停留在最后一个音符，那演奏的手指像瘾君子一样颤抖，把这个糟糕演出带到了前所未有的低谷。舞台灯光太强烈，他看不见观众的表情。他把话筒丢向颤音的方向，结束了这场未遂的集体自杀。  
“吉他听起来像爷爷的锯刀，而键盘，我用屌在上面敲都要好听的多。”  
“所以只有主唱力挽狂澜？不是吧John。”  
“我当然配得上你们，或者，更糟。”John眯着眼对大厅敬了一杯，“而且我感觉不赖。”  
“所以我们在报复社会？”Gary Lester低声哼哼，“不不，John，我们是新浪潮，我们不用愤世嫉俗。”他总是吐字不清，如果事情没出意外，在上台之前他还飞了叶子，导致那个肿胀的舌头在他口腔里胡碰乱撞。  
John没回答，他听懂了，他总是能，他只是懒得做出点儿反应来。Gaz总执着于定义自己，反反复复，这让John感觉厌倦。但又有什么办法，这是他的伙计，他得听着。他咽下一口苏格兰威士忌，冰凉与辛辣并行不悖，刺激着他因为嘶吼红肿的喉头。在人群之中，John看见一个瘦高的男人，他很显眼，因为他穿着一整套西装，白色的，在混乱中微微晕出了一圈光晕，他站在那儿，好像不属于这里，或者说，他不属于任何地方。他对着John微微低一下头，好像在示意，紧接着，他盯着John飘过来的眼神，一下子，就把它抓牢了。  
“嘿，伙计们，看那边。有个走错地方的人，一个公子哥儿。”John咧开嘴笑了，“我赌十块钱他是来找妞儿的。他想开开荤。”  
John身边的几个人开始从口袋里掏钱扣在桌子上，“也许他喜欢男人，你看他的西服腰线是不是他妈的收过了？活像基佬对吗。”  
John点点头，“说不定”，他几步走过去，晃着发胶过量的脑袋在那个男人前面停住了。  
“嘿！伙计，你看起来需要帮助，对吗？你需要那种有门路的人。”  
John Constantine的腔调里带着利物浦味儿，用那种在街头厮混不要命的架势。而他也的确在这个不要命的年龄上。他今年24岁，就像支野蛮生长的荆棘，或者一根撬棍，撬开所有生活的繁复华丽，只剩一个有关欲望的丑恶核心——他是个纯粹的杂种。男人看着他，疲倦的笑了一下，在他失去目标的漫长时光之后，他觉得自己找到了一个暂时的乐子。  
“怎么称呼？”John歪着脑袋，叼起一根烟冲他说。  
“我以为你认识我，或者，至少知道。”  
“噢，所以你是个什么明星之类的？抱歉亲爱的咱们不太看那些节目。”John戏谑的眨一下眼睛，让自己的蓝色黯淡，然后又重新恢复恼人的光泽，他眼底漫起的血红更明显了——他喝了不少，利物浦来的乡巴佬儿有点儿酒精上瘾——什么，只是有点儿吗？也许更多人不同意（比如在那里百无聊赖的等着送他回家的好伙计）  
男人惊讶了，他盯着眼前的人叹息，“所以你是虚度了多少时光，你本来应该……更好的。”  
“咳，”John咳了一声，“这个形容词对咱们还挺新鲜，不过也不赖，伙计，我们这儿欢迎基佬，或者疯子，都行。你知道下水道什么样对吧，营养丰富。”  
“明星……”没什么血色的薄唇吐出了一声讥笑，“这大概也算是我的名字。不过你，Constantine，我知道你。”  
“我们以前见过？”John的潜台词是这个有钱家伙是不是已经被自己坑过一会了，现在来寻仇。但他不大可能记不清，毕竟他对准确跑路还是颇有心得。况且这张脸，这头接近银白的半长发能让所有人过目不忘。而John一向是比所有人都要聪明的。所以他猜自己是有点儿街头声望了。  
此时，伦敦街头的三无人员John Constantine当然无从得知自己血管里流着源远流长的混球血统，这味道让所有恶魔都垂涎三尺。他也不知道自己至少应该了解一下脚底——不，不是防空洞，而是更深的深渊——现在是什么状况，毕竟他的宿命就是和那里的渣滓纠缠不休。而现实是他成了个混吃等死的摇滚歌手（并不专业），脑子里只有“弄点钱花”，“打炮”还有“和chas喝酒（让他付账）”。这状况让游离于虚无和自由之间的存在颇为失望了。  
“不，”男人低声说。  
“所以，你想让咱们帮点儿忙，对吗？我知道有好几个好姑娘，还有小伙子，没错，他们晚上一个人在家。”John毫不介意拉皮条，他还有房租要付，他不喜欢没钱花。  
“那你呢？你晚上在哪儿？”男人的语气依旧是冷淡的，带着些讥讽的味道。  
“不，伙计。”John咧嘴笑了，“咱们不卖屁股，也不是觉得这一行怎么着，就是不喜欢那事儿和钱扯上关系。”  
“不，我只是单纯好奇，这么久的时间里，你，Constantine，干了些什么。”  
“……生存。”John摊了摊手，“如果你想找人讨论这些也许你来错地方了。而且，你让我输了钱。”John有点失望了，好在他生活的坚实底座就是由失望构成的，对自己，对世界，再搅拌一点儿横冲直撞的荷尔蒙就一切完备。“祝你晚安，伙计。”John耸耸肩，转过身走向不远处快要睡着的chas chandler。  
“你觉得我需要花钱得到性？”男人在John背后说。  
“也许是，也许不是。”John没有回头，他有些疲倦，威士忌的酒劲儿上来了，让他头晕。比起一个让他得意几分钟的诡计，他更需要一个羽毛枕头还有暖烘烘的被窝。他需要一辆车，一个司机还有车后座的真皮坐垫（不过得小心烟头在那上面再烫出个洞来，如果那样，John觉得自己可能真的会挨揍），而这些都可以通过一个人获得，John不需要听见铃铛响也会跑到那个人身边。  
“我输了十块钱。伙计。”John有点沮丧，不过只一瞬间就又恢复了玩世不恭的笑容——当他看见chas努力睁开眼睛的样子时。“把你的屁股抬起来，咱们该走了。”  
“谢天谢地。”  
Chas揉了揉被烟熏疼的眼睛，站起身。周围是由混乱的灯光、酒鬼口齿不清的嚎叫还有生活的绝望混合的海潮，汹涌在午夜时分。Chas带着John Constantine逃离泥沼。虽然只有一小会儿。在昏暗潮湿看不见星星和月亮的夜晚，chas穿过城市，把醉醺醺的Constantine送回舒适的安乐窝去。把醉鬼塞进公寓，也许再骂上几句，金头发乱七八糟的混蛋低声嚷嚷着，说些好听的。让一天就这么结束。  
“明天见，伙计。”John低声说。  
他把自己丢上床，听着窗外下雨的白噪音和远去的车轱辘声，突然一个激灵，从床上坐起来。  
“操他的，我真是昏了头。”John对自己说。他走下床，光着脚走到客厅，扯开窗帘看着外面仿佛永无尽头的雨幕。慢慢把自己从一个醉生梦死的世界抽离出来，进入另一个（也许它们之间本来并无分别）荒诞的世界中去。  
他还有个兼职。  
“我差点儿被抓住了的尾巴，可一个Constantine永远不能被抓住尾巴，除非那个人是傻大个chas——他不太知道该拿这条臭烘烘的尾巴怎么办——只能把它揣在裤兜里。”John自言自语，甚至变得有些话痨当他独处时，他蹲在书架前面扫来扫去，又翻了几张泛黄的书页。  
“这年头所有事都变疯狂了对吗？他来干嘛？听演唱会？”John笑了一下。他可不觉得自己的灵魂有多值钱，如果价钱合适他甚至不介意把它卖掉。事实上，对整个事情他都保持一种兴奋过头的状态。  
“所以我已经够得上这号人物了？”John回忆了一下自己的颇为贫乏的魔法生涯，没找出什么亮点能让这位亲自出动。借着酒劲他觉得——只是因为无聊，一个漫长岁月一直处于无聊状态的家伙总会干点儿出格的。想想看吧自从掉下来以后好像就没怎么听过他了，对吧？那些复杂的咒语也没几条是关于他的，一方面他是出了名的不好取悦无欲无求，另一方面，他不是一个商人，甚至不是个征服者，就像来赌场看看的那些人，他们不要筹码。  
对于这一点John Constantine保持了一种与生俱来的敏锐，他的脑袋转了一圈，眨眨眼睛，就想通了那些不朽死脑筋的痛点。他回到床上，被子该死的又湿又冷（拜这天气所赐）他突然就想要个温暖的身体，一个叽叽呱呱的声音，陪他度过漫长夜晚。这件事看起来比Lucifer找他谈人生还要重要得多。他在脑海里搜索了一圈，那些不知真假的名字黯淡着退缩到记忆之后，只有一个名字闪闪发亮，就像大雨里的那些招牌，酒红色的，温暖的荧光，在黑暗中勾勒出一个地址，一个好地方。  
John摇摇头，他知道chas就住在不远的地方，离他不过一条街远。不过他有点犯嘀咕了：chas不喜欢魔法，也不喜欢乱七八糟和弦的音乐，他们不像是一路人……但毕竟，他喜欢John Constantine，John知道这一点。想到这，John扯出一个笑容，就像诡计得逞那样。他准备冒着雨跑去找chas，哆哆嗦嗦的样子，说不定还能骗杯酒。  
他打开门，一片火海突然填满了视野，所有浓烈的色彩混合在一起，搅动着，让John怀疑自己嗑了什么不对劲儿的玩意儿。楼梯不复存在了，往深不见底的地方陷落。John迅速退了几步，试图逃回自己的安乐窝里去，结果就看见那位“辰星”朋友安稳的坐在他的老沙发上。  
“哦，晚上好。”  
John耸耸肩，用意志把自己狂跳的心脏按回胸腔里去。“不错的把戏，不过对于你来说，是不是有点儿浮夸？”  
“我必须给说谎的人以教训，Constantine，你知道我是谁。”  
“抱歉，我伤你自尊了对吗？我喝多了，那时候，喝过头了，犯了蠢。况且不是我把你叫来的。”John耸耸肩，“你不是来找我的吧，我说，我知道我干过些什么，不过你们的规矩不是死后付账？我还活得挺好呢。”  
“我，们？听起来你对地狱有很多了解。”Lucifer低头笑了笑，站起身。“一起去散散步吧，Constantine，人总该为他的狂妄付出代价。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
此刻，外面灯红酒绿的世界里，有关地狱的陈词滥调已经变成一种让人麻木的流行文化。当每个人都信誓旦旦他了解什么是地狱的时候，地狱就变得没那么可怕和幽暗了。  
John Constantine，一个街头混混，十八线乐队主唱，兼职三流魔法师，当然还对地狱保持一定程度的恐惧，不太多，也不过是一个朋克能给幽冥的最大恐惧了——程度略小于花柳病。但当Lucifer本尊站在他身边，礼貌（并不容拒绝）的要求他地狱一游的时候，这种恐惧就像假酒一样，让人功能失调。  
John没有尿裤子大概是因为之前没多久他刚去过，所以一定程度上保住了颜面。他把脑海中涕泪齐下抱住堕天使的裤腿说为什么是我我他妈的还没活够呢的自己丢进垃圾桶。努力绷紧全身，挂上一个嬉皮士的笑容，让自己看起来不是个软蛋。  
“请。”  
Lucifer打开门，就像那边是个操蛋的高级餐厅，而他是个无比专业的侍者一样。John只能跨步走过去，走进那一片阴晴不定的火焰里去。  
出于敏感的职业病，或者体质之类的原因，John觉得身上有些灼痛，这种疼痛伴随着本能察觉到恐惧降临的鸡皮疙瘩一同泛起来，越演越烈。他有些想呕吐，也许是硫磺气味刺激了他的呼吸道，又或者是在他不远处扭曲着的无主断肢引起了生理不适，总之，在没有任何光源的血色穹隆下，John突然想抽根烟了。  
“你的地盘不禁烟，对吗。”John从兜里掏出一根烟，回头望了望早已消失的安乐窝，无声的叹了口气。  
“我从不禁止任何事。”  
John耸耸肩，把烟凑在一块看起来是骷髅并燃烧着的石头上，跳跃的蓝色火焰一下就冲上来，烧掉了大半根烟，与此同时，那块石头发出了震耳欲聋的尖叫。  
“操，”John看着剩下的残烟，想了一下，还是把它塞进了嘴里。熟悉的气味让他感到一丝麻醉，而更多的是硫磺味儿盘旋在口腔里，让他开始考虑如果今天是他的“审判日”，人们是会发现他失踪了，还是像这根烟一样被烧成灰烬，铺在地毯上。到时候chas还能不能认出来他？会不会拿个小盒子把他装起来，开着车，把他埋到郊外去。（老天，可千万别把他送回利物浦，免得在地狱还得听老爹抱怨：这小畜生终于死了。）  
“老实说，感觉不怎么震撼。”John对站在他身边的堕天使说，“我以为会更血肉模糊一点。”  
Lucifer露出了一个无法形容的微笑，说不清是轻蔑还是漠然。  
“地狱并不是一个连贯的整体，这片安静的旷野是我制造出来的，我偶尔在这里休憩片刻。同时，我会在这里惩罚一些违背契约的恶魔。”  
“就着他们的惨状喝点下午茶？”  
“这事情已经越来越无趣了。所有一切都落入了陈旧的轨道。”  
“所以你开始从上面抓点人来这里玩儿？”John皱起眉头，“听起来可不怎么有创意。”  
“不，Constantine。”  
Lucifer盯住John的双眼，那片纯粹的蓝里映出一片火色，自己，当然还有自己，“人间早就沦陷了，就像被操纵的傀儡那样，不能给我带来更多乐趣。”  
“所以我们早就成了恶魔的婊子？好吧，这可以解释挺多事情。”John抽完了半根烟，把烟头丢在地上。那块小垃圾很快就滋滋叫着烧着了，变成肉眼看不清的细密尘埃。John意识到Lucifer用了些什么在他身上，让他不至于烧起来。所以，他明白自己一时半会还死不了。  
“我想带你到处走走，出了这里，就是永不停息的战场，真实的地狱。而现在你站的地方，只是我的后花园。”  
“好吧，你说了算，你的地盘，对吧。我又没有否决权。谁让我只是个没鸟用又管不住嘴的人类呢。现在只有一个问题。为什么他妈的是我。”John笑了，“别告诉我是随机的，我可受不了自己运气这么背。”  
“人类的可悲就在于对未知符号化，在每个清晨，每个稍微清醒一些的时刻，当他们能窥探到真实的一角时，他们告诉自己，别胡思乱想，然后用生活的琐事麻痹灵魂。而你，Constantine，你一直保持清醒。”  
“噢，我收到了Lucifer的赞美。好极了。”John耸耸肩。  
“把你的三流俏皮话留给别人吧，Constantine，你时间有限。”Lucifer不再看John，径直向前走过去。  
John叹口气，跟在他后面，总的来说，他觉得自己清醒的时间也不算很多。有时候他在chas的车后座上清醒过来，突然打开的车窗涌入一阵强烈的冷空气。Chas低声说着受不了这个味道下地狱的杂种John，让他坐起来，晃晃脑袋。John眨眨眼睛，趴到chas的椅背上，酒气熏天的问些不着边的问题。时间好像停住了，在浓烈的夜色里，路灯一盏接一盏的划过去，John开始怀疑自己的真实性，他开始怀疑自己割裂的人生是不是真的。过去那个被当垃圾一样丢来丢去的自己和现在相比，好像并不是统一的。之后，Chas把车停下，告诉John到了。Chas回头看着烂醉如泥的John，皱着眉头，看起来不怎么高兴。John Constantine知道，这一瞬间，这些瞬间不是自己的，它们是属于chas chandler这个人的魔法。  
如果说起清醒，那个突然颓丧，不愿意下车的自己，大概符合条件。（虽然最后chas还是把蜷在座椅上的醉鬼从坐垫上扣口香糖似的扒下来，扛回了公寓。）  
而眼前的世界——在John习惯之后——变得亲切起来了。将现世一切抛之脑后的欲望，类似他第一次接触到魔法时那种令人眩晕颤抖的上冲感，不断得冲刷着他的大脑。他最终觉得这事儿还不赖。地狱，Lucifer，还有眼前这条浓稠的血色大道。  
在他们脚下，一团狰狞的漩涡正在慢慢扩大，透过漩涡，依稀能看到忙碌的人群。John没上过一天班，可他也知道这是写字楼里的场景，同时，他依旧知道，这里还是地狱。透过半开的窗子，大楼之外是一片望不到边际的铁丝网，挣扎着，呻吟着的灵魂驱动自己日渐腐烂的肉体从远处向这里走过来。他们依旧能感受到饥渴，极度的疲倦甚至性欲，所以只能以彼此为食。他们渴望贱卖自己的灵魂，好不再受苦，不再感受溃烂的皮肤下蛆虫的噬啮。很多人根本无法达到楼下，他们在翻越铁丝网的过程中就被迫停下来，因为肉体终于无法支持，只能被后来者踏在脚下，成为食物，或者性玩具。而成功走进大楼的，会在门廊等几乎是永远那么久的时间，才会有接待员出现。  
“我以为死人不会带着身体下来。”John觉得那些老古董书籍的确需要更新了。  
“当然不。”Lucifer挥挥手，漩涡扩散到地平线的位置，然后停止了旋转。脚下的一切变得无比清晰，有一瞬间，John以为自己会跟随漩涡的流向堕入深渊，但Lucifer并不打算对一个未死之人干什么（就像John的理智判断的那样）。  
“这一切都是死者的集体幻觉。他们认为地狱是什么样的，地狱就成了什么样。”Lucifer笑了一下，“你所见如此众多的人，都屈服于群体概念。所以他们身处同一个地狱——想象力贫乏至极，不是吗？多少年以前，我还能看见不少新鲜花样，现在呢？无非是核战争之后的废土，沙漠，铁丝网，还有无边无际的他人,像深海一样重压过来。”  
John Constantine没给予任何回答。他开始思考自己的地狱会是什么模样。大概是一觉醒来他发现自己重返7岁，被老爹的皮带抽醒。那个男人冲他嘶吼：“醒过来，小畜生，我要操心的事情还不够多吗？上帝见谅我的用词。”但John知道他巴不得自己突然暴毙。如此一来，他突然觉得地狱也并没有什么可怕了——毕竟那就是他的真实生活。当意识到自己该死的童年阴影竟然追到地狱给他当头一棒的时候，John变得沮丧了起来。他摇摇头，试图把注意力集中在眼前的血腥浮世绘上。  
那些在办公桌前的人，西装革履，步履匆匆，拿着各种表格穿梭在等待的死人之间，想用最少的代价缔结交易——最好是什么代价都不付。就像这些死人在生前受到的待遇那样：给他们一张空头支票，上面尽可能的写些好听话，当有人问起这是哪儿的时候，大家口径无比一致：天堂。接待员勾起充满说服力的笑容，而结果也足以让在场所有生物满意。  
死人一个接一个的按上手印，鲜红色的契约一到手，接待员就迫不及待的将被奴役的死者引导到大厅之外，在有墙壁格挡的小间里享受起美食来。他们的身体快速膨胀，直到变成一个黏糊糊的肉球，外皮被鳞片包裹，散发出腥味和腐尸的恶臭（在地狱这并不算是让“人”不悦的气味，事实上正相反。）几对强壮有力而又细长的附肢从肉球深处抽出来，同时发出水泵似的声响。如果有人想知道什么是地狱的钟声，那他应该听听这个。可怜的灵魂被这景象吓坏了，上帝可怜他们，上一秒他们还以为永生的幸福和荣光已经降临，如今他们连发疯的权利都失去了。恶魔们——如今John Constantine才明白那些接待员的真面目（如果John的老头子没有入侵他的理智，他早就该看穿的）——享受的吞噬着恐惧，并毫不吝啬的撕扯着仅仅存在于死人意识里的残躯，用灵魂深处的绝望把一次饕餮盛宴推上高潮。  
John Constantine咳嗽一下，该死的硫磺味儿还是让他浑身难受，他只能又抽了一根丝卡。  
“你把这些剧透给我，到时候我可就不上当了。”John对Lucifer银白色的后脑勺呼出一口烟气。  
“我可不认为这些把戏能骗到你。不过，即使你不和任何恶魔缔结契约，你在这里也终将沦为他们中的一员。”Lucifer转过身，看着John。  
“我看你的位子好像不错。”John Constantine顿了顿，又吸了一口烟，“不过我还是更喜欢活着。”  
Lucifer看起来有一点儿被冒犯了，但他也不过是皱了皱眉。  
“我还以为你会从此洗心革面，好能上天堂。”  
“我没去过那儿，不过不怎么有好感。老实话说吧，在我心里，你们俩就像两个操蛋的极端，选谁都让人失望，只不过失望的地方不同而已。我才不会被其中一个吓尿了裤子就哭着去求另一个庇护，我他妈没那么傻。”  
“这话听起来倒像是你去过那里。”Lucifer笑了。他挥手合上窥视地狱的窗口，“其实还有不少零星的小地狱，不过人数少一些。我相信你以后还有机会看到。”  
“这种机会还是留给别的幸运儿吧。”John把烟头丢掉，“现在，我想回去睡一觉了，lu。”  
***  
John Constantine醒过来，他慢慢坐起身，伸出手看了看，直到自己红肿干涩的眼球开始工作，慢慢聚焦清晰之后，才想起了事情的经过。  
他大可把那些骇人听闻的场景当做病态的梦境，鉴于自己在夜晚过多的沉溺于让人如临深渊的魔法故事，又喝了不少酒，于是梦见了《神曲》。但John知道自己是不会做噩梦的——他帮过睡魔一点儿小忙作为交易——所以他明白自己是真的去过了，地狱！该死的清醒。  
一声突如其来的巨响将John Constantine沉思的神经猛地砸断了——有人破门而入——John从床上弹下来，准备跑路。之后才看清来的是他的好伙计，chas chandler。  
“操！你疯了吗？”  
John冲眼前拿着撬棍气势汹汹冲进来的chas chandler喊。  
“是你叫我来的，记得吗？说很要紧，立马。我以为……”  
“我？”  
John回忆了一下，好像是有这么个小片段被自己闪过了，就在刚才，从那鬼地方回来之后，他就跌跌撞撞的跑下楼，去电话亭打了个电话。  
“什么事儿来着？”John想不大起来了，总之他不可能告诉chas地狱的情况，这是犯忌讳的，他可不想让chas沾染上这些。但一定是相关的……  
John盯着chas，“伙计，放下那玩意儿，答应我一件事，别杀人……或者别的，总之……”John觉得自己说的都是些废话，这可是chas——如果世界上还剩最后一个好人名额……但是，这世界的操蛋程度能让任何一个好人发疯，对吧。“如果有人让你发了火，忍一忍，实在不行就动手揍他吧，但别太狠了……”  
Chas看着John，眼神里的不解变成了愤怒，“我带你去醒醒酒，杂种——让你拿我寻开心。”他提溜着John的衣领把他往楼下拽，“我可不会赔你的门。”他说。他把John塞进车里，把所有车窗都打开，然后开车。  
“如果你再这么发神经，我可不能保证不揍你。你太气人了。”chas咕哝着说。  
John被冷风吹了吹，也就醒悟到自己的行为有多怪异。自己在Lucifer面前说了些硬气的话，也好好的被放回来了，但对于chas，John可一点儿不希望他会去那地方。可chas又知道什么呢？他最好也别知道。  
“抱歉，我喝多了没怎么醒，又饿。”  
“每次都这样。”chas抱怨。他调转车头，准备找个地方让John Constantine填饱肚子。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
地狱的影像没有在John Constantine心里扎下根，事实正相反，已经被揭露的真相变得无足轻重，John继续着醉生梦死的生活。地狱一游之后一年的一个平淡的傍晚，John隐隐约约的不安起来，他给自己灌了些烈酒，哪儿也不去，就窝在家里。魔法师的预感还是有些由头的，七分醉之后的恍惚中，他听见了门铃声尖锐而连续的响起来。  
通常他的朋友们不会来公寓找他，因为一大半的时间他们都在酒吧一起混日子，John回到这儿就代表他想一个人待着。如果还有人来找他，他会变得暴躁，脏话连篇。除非是chas，但chas更受够了John，把他丢回来已经仁至义尽——“我可不能把所有时间都耗在你身上，混球！”——chas冲他吼过，就在几天前。看看，这话说的可真狠，可John发自内心的知道自己活该，自己干的那些混事可比几句难听的严重多了。如果这世上有人能把chas逼疯，让他气急败坏，恨不得饱以老拳甚至肉体毁灭对方，那必定是John Constantine本人。  
John开始觉得自己就像个寄生植物，那种令人恶心的，黏糊糊的，纤细的藤蔓。毫无声息的爬在宿主身上，吸干他的生活，让所有一切都变得衰败，一副即将玩完了的样子。这就是他，John Constantine存在的意义。不，这算不上是意义，意义只是一种自我催眠的概念。这个叫做后果。  
John发自内心的自我厌恶着，他慢慢挪下楼，打开大门，结果看见了老爹那张皱纹横生的脸。  
John盯着那双眼睛——他依然能从那双眼睛里读出憎恨的味道，只是经由时间的打磨，那种尖锐的感情变得平淡而圆滑了——他开始浑身发冷，就像淋透了一场大雨一样。与此同时，外面的确在下雨。过去向他压过来，像海水那样，把他脆弱的灵魂扑倒，带进海里去。他罪孽深重的灵魂在回忆中不断坠落，下沉，像巨大的海洋哺乳类尸体一般，最终动弹不得，瘫在海床上腐败。而后滋生的，更多更多的罪恶，更多罪恶，还有痛苦，把他压得喘不过气。他用最后一丝气力让老头子滚开，然后重重的关上了门。  
John的世界空白了几个小时。之后，他发现自己在街上游荡，满身酒气，身上有点儿疼，骨头之间仿佛在彼此磨挫。他懒得去想发生了什么，目的明确的跑到chas楼下去，甩一个空酒瓶砸那扇窗户。玻璃碎了，明黄色的灯随之亮起来，John立马躲到阴影里去了。他知道暴躁的男人过一会儿就会跑下来给“小杂种们”一点儿教训的。结果呢？会看到John在这儿，准备给他一个脏兮兮臭烘烘的拥抱。是不是特别惊喜？  
John傻笑着躲在墙边，他看见chas果不其然的披着夹克跑出来了。  
“还有什么是我料不到的？”John自言自语。他自我感觉良好极了，然后，也就是一秒之后，他突然从恶作剧的兴奋中跌入了冰窟。“操！我干了什么。我他妈干了什么……”  
John看着chas气鼓鼓的，四处寻找的样子，油然而生一种恐惧，一种对自己的恐惧，这股力量驱使他顺着房子投下的黑影逃命似的离开。他的脚步很快，带着仓皇，甚至在街上撞倒了一个人（也许吧，John记不清了）。他想逃离自己，结果却只能越来越深刻的意识到自己的存在。他跑回自己的安乐窝，迫不及待的把自己掩埋起来。他想起一些古老的维京咒语，那种文字只会出现在墓碑上。他想起地狱……那些光怪陆离的场景能让他暂时忘掉自己是个讨人烦的杂种。  
接着他就开始犯浑了，或者说，在他接连不断犯浑的人生中，短暂的休假结束了。他开始一本正经的点燃蜡烛，画上熟稔的魔法阵，等待他的客人到来。  
John Constantine盘腿坐在摇曳的烛光之前，看着地狱之门在他面前开启。  
“别的那些也和你一样装腔作势吗？”  
John歪着脑袋，盯着出现在他面前的堕天使。  
“我没有同类。”Lucifer平静的说。  
“哦，我明白了。你在上面的时候，觉得别的长翅膀的家伙无聊，在地狱，又不习惯那种庸俗。”John咧出一个充满嘲讽意味的笑容，“偷窥凡人的痛苦就能缓解你的无趣吗？这么说来，我就行行好，邀请你来共享一下我的地狱。”John对堕天使伸出双手。  
Lucifer还是那副毫不动容的表情。  
“我可以解除你的痛苦。我知道你深陷其中。”  
John转了转眼珠，“以我的灵魂为代价？”  
“你还能活很久，而我也很有耐性。”Lucifer笑了一下，“其实，出于我自己的意愿，我已经不再管理地狱，但我不介意多一个美丽的收藏品”。Lucifer抓紧John的手，把他拉起来。  
“可以考虑，”John点点头，“但问题是，你他妈的不能，你做不到。除了我自己，谁也不能拯救我。而我不想干，一点儿不想。知道为什么吗？因为我不在乎。”John耸耸肩。盯着Lucifer逐渐皱起的眉头，终于忍不住大笑起来。  
“我听说，你们都没有那话儿，是吗？那肚脐呢？你们有吗……”  
Lucifer打断了John，“Constantine，我从第一次见你就明白了，你是个赌徒，你总想玩更大的。当你蠢到用我来消磨时光的时候，你就该知道这一切不会由你来画下停止符。”  
Lucifer拿出一枚鲜红的筹码递给John，一小片金属。  
“这是我的筹码，我把它送给你。正如你说的，在我窥探你的生活之后，理应给你一些报酬。去赌桌上玩一把吧，如果你赢了，你就能回去。”说完，Lucifer抓着John的手腕，把他推进了一个新的地狱。  
John Constantine一个人站在大厅里。嘈杂的声音一下就停止了，所有目光都聚焦在John的身上。只有忠实的计时齿轮还在旋转着，发出嗡嗡声。那些希望生吞活剥John的人停下了手里的动作，缓慢而不失优雅的围拢过来。  
“挪挪屁股，别挡我的道。”  
John摊开手，把那枚筹码展示给它们看——他猜Lucifer在这里还有些权威。果然，恶魔们发出了遗憾的叹息，它们散开了，继续赌博之夜的狂欢。而John，找了个看起来舒服的沙发，躺了上去。  
他觉得自己肯定是被下了个套。赌博有输有赢，对吧。如果输了，他大概就会变成陈列窗里的收藏品，没事儿的时候该死的Lucifer会过来，像读书那样读一读他的生平，然后给他扫扫灰。但如果仅仅是这样，也并不太符合Lucifer的风格——毕竟他是Lucifer·该死的地狱之王（据说已经变成了前任？）以及堕天使·Morningstar，在John看来，Lucifer不至于为了他自降身价。他仔细看了看那枚筹码，上面有繁复的浮雕，被地狱之火烧毁的翅膀，惨白的骨骼还有破碎的荆棘冠……  
——“真美啊。”  
John被耳边的声音吓了一跳。  
他躺在这儿并不能说明他整个人处于放松状态，实际上，作为一个人类被恶魔环绕的感觉糟糕透顶（更何况他是个天杀的魔法师，在某些方面他比一般人更敏感。大概Lucifer也是深知这一点的，所以得意的拍屁股走了）。John Constantine变得怒火中烧，转过头盯着那双绿色竖瞳的眼睛，没好气的骂了句：“滚开。”而对方并没有听从John的指令，毕竟再厉害的魔法师也不能把恶魔从地狱里驱赶出去。恶魔苍白修长的食指顺着沙发边缘爬了上来，试探性的触碰了一下那枚筹码，然后发出了高潮一般的餍足叹息。  
“希望您享受这里，我是说，这个座椅。”  
伴随着恶魔最后一个卷舌音，John出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他突然醒悟了这种地方的真皮沙发会是什么材质。他坐起来，尽量减少和沙发的接触面积。心中一万句脏话喷涌而过。  
恶魔不识趣的在他身边落座，抽了抽鼻子，流露出毫不掩饰的欲望，对John本身以及他手里的筹码。John突然意识到他连根烟都没得抽，而Lucifer指不定就在那个性冷淡风格的花园里看着真人秀幸灾乐祸。  
——也许我该学会好好的敲门，我该敲chas的门，等他下楼。然后对他说：“求求你，给我一个拥抱，”那时候chas就会一点儿脾气都没有了，甚至会给吓坏的。那样这一切都不会发生，John会在chas暖烘烘的被窝里睡着如果他再次开口请求的话，chas会让他钻进被窝里的。瞧瞧，人的底线就是这样一步步后退的。John Constantine无声的笑了笑。  
如果不是被冰冷滑腻的分叉舌头舔了耳垂，吓得他骂出一句脏话，John还能想的更远。一根火柴烧完了，John哆哆嗦嗦的灵魂又一次意识到自己处在世界的渊薮中，被觊觎他的恶魔包围。  
“你们是不是一点儿不懂尊重私人界限？”  
——当然。  
当另一个“金发女郎”穿着皮草坐在他身边时，John已经无处可躲了。  
“你的头发真美。”恶魔冰凉的手指抚上了John的头发，粗糙蓬松的手感让它发出一声低吟。John晃晃脑袋，妄想甩掉这鼻涕虫一样的恋物癖，结果只是换来它不知节制的继续用指腹摩擦John的头皮，John感觉糟透了，恶魔接触过的皮肤向全身辐射着令人作呕的痛觉。  
不用读心术，John也知道自己在这些恶魔眼中是什么形象：真皮沙发，皮草，一顿美餐，说不定骨头烧一烧还能做成餐具。John觉得自己多一分钟都待不住。但问题是，他真的要上赌桌去玩一把吗？要知道，他的那点儿千术在这儿可使不上劲。  
John摊开掌心。地狱的通用货币是灵魂，John想，那这枚筹码里一定有不少。无论是输是赢，只要自己把别人的灵魂拿上赌桌，自己就会变成个混球。就像Lucifer说的那样，和地狱住民没有区别。这大概才是堕天使真正的恶意玩笑。  
John Constantine站起身，把两个双眼充血的恶魔丢在身后，向赌桌走过去。  
恶魔们的眼角盯住了John，可他只想看看，并没有把筹码放上去的意思。他的拳头紧紧握着，站在赌桌的角落。赌局没有因为他而停下，加注的声音依然沉闷的回响在冰冷的大厅里。黑色巨鸟蹲在赌桌上空的骨制架台上，双眼空洞，斑驳的羽毛下是大片腐肉还有隐约露出的白色骨骼。那种低沉的声音就是从它喙间传出的。一些John曾在书上看过的名字后面跟着数字，不徐不疾的吟唱出来。最后，在一次长久的停顿之后，那只该死的玩意儿转过头，用不复存在的眼球盯着John Constantine，尖利的重复着他的姓氏。  
“Constantine，Constantine……”  
可怕的高音和回声混在一起，充斥着整个大厅，John深吸了口气，双手撑住桌面，以减轻发软双腿的负担。眼前的赌局并不是桥牌，也不是转轮，只是一架天平，恶魔们把筹码投进自己选择的那一边。这是个毫无技术含量的游戏。此刻，所有目光都聚焦在John身上。他明白，自己这枚筹码决定了赌局的结果，而这也是他还没被恶魔生吞活剥的原因：比起眼前的灵魂，恶魔们更想在赌桌上拿到自己那一份报酬——数以百计，甚至万计的灵魂。  
“无论怎么选，你都会是最终赢家。Constantine。”John身边的恶魔沉不住气了，想怂恿John尽快结束赌局。“这只是一场小小的战争，当它结束的时候，我们就可以收割自己的财富。事实上我们并没有参与其中，没有诱骗任何一个灵魂，是他们自己选择了屠戮同类。就算是以人类的标准，这也是非常正当的。”  
“没想到你们还大谈道德。”John笑了。“我还以为你们至少会坦诚。”  
恶魔停止花言巧语，吐了吐信子，像是在嗅探John的情绪。它顿了顿，伴随着尖利的撕裂声，腹部打开了一个血淋淋的口子，无数粘腻的触手从裂口涌出来。  
“这是……你要的……坦诚！”  
恶魔断断续续的低吼，人形已经不复存在，转而成为了一堆无法描述的浑浊胶质。这团移动的烂泥摇晃着，伸出软体动物一样的肢体逼近John，触手缠住John的双脚，用力把他拉倒，按在地板上，一股股湿漉漉的消化液从上面分泌出来，让John的皮肤感到一阵阵刺痛——操！它想吃了我！他想把我变成一滩血水，就在这儿！它他妈的恼羞成怒了？John惊恐地思考着。他紧紧闭上双眼，免得被直接弄瞎。  
“好吧，好吧，我知道你想要这个，放开我，我把它给你。”John挥舞着那枚筹码。压在他身上的重量减轻了，刺痛也不再加深。John抹了抹脸，跌跌撞撞的站起身，退后了两步。  
“这样你就赢定了，对吧，换句话说，这对有些玩家可不是好消息。”  
赌场的氛围变得诡异而紧张，恶魔们面面相觑，好像在等待一个临界点。直到John挥手，把那枚筹码用力丢出去。  
“去抢吧，杂种们。”  
恶魔们纷纷抛弃了优雅的人形，像饿狗一样冲过去追抢那枚精致的筹码。  
“这他妈才带劲儿，对吧，我可受不了你们披着人皮装模作样。”John精疲力尽。慢慢走到一个角落靠墙坐下，饶有兴致的看着眼前的你死我活。他要命的想来根烟——身上被恶魔口水腐蚀了的地方依旧隐隐作痛，想来点好东西缓解一下，而且，他可能会死在这。他不想带着烟瘾上路。  
——噢，可怜的chas。John叹了口气。可怜的chas明天还要补玻璃，说不定他卧室里满是玻璃渣，他气坏了，还抓不到始作俑者，只能自认倒霉。当他想找人聊聊的时候——他也许会，因为他是个爱抱怨的人——会发现John Constantine不见了。“指不定又去哪儿鬼混了。”chas会这么说，之后的几星期，几个月，John Constantine都不见人影。也许需要几年，chas才会意识到John翘了辫子。就在一个没什么大不了的夜晚，他被砸了玻璃的那一晚。  
John又深深叹了口气，就像他有根点燃的丝卡那样，把腥臭的空气吞进肺里，然后慢慢吐出来。  
在一阵撕筋裂骨的动静之后，最终剩下的那只恶魔把所有筹码搜集起来，放进自己被划了个大口子的腹部，和粉红色的肠子贴在一起。然后，它冲John走过来，John就忍不住笑了。  
“基督耶稣啊，你真狼狈，不过，我搞的小点子大概正中你下怀吧，我猜你是来感谢我的。”  
“我当然会好好招待你，Constantine，就像你是我的娼妓那样，在你身上捅几个洞，好好插一插，等你血流干之后，你的灵魂会成为我收藏柜里供我摆弄的小玩意。”  
“真吓人，”John咳了一声，“特别是捅几个洞的部分——以免你不知道——我本来就有几个。”  
恶魔对笑话的欣赏水平显然并不高，它被成功激怒了，吼叫着冲John扑过来。  
“可惜我被预定过了，傻逼，否则我怎么能堂而皇之的走进来。再想想？”  
恶魔停下了动作，扼住John喉咙的尖爪也不敢再用力。  
“Lucifer已经不再管理地狱，他走了。”  
“但他对我的灵魂感兴趣。我召唤了他，和他做了个小交易，然后——嘣，我就在这儿了。”  
恶魔看了看四周，怯懦的收回了爪子。“你是说，他一直看着？”  
“他定下的游戏规矩被你打破了，你还抢了他的筹码。我本来应该是庄家的，不是吗？”  
恶魔沉默了。如果他是人类，John想，这种感觉就能被形容为：从天堂跌入地狱——真应景。  
“现在，把所有筹码都留下，赶紧逃命。大概Lu还能算了。毕竟，这只是个赌场，对吧。”  
恶魔狠狠地盯着John，“这是你的鬼圈套！你这个心脏都流着脓水的骗子。我已经赢了所有人！这都是我的，你，也是我的。”  
John歪歪嘴角，“那我们就打个赌。你把我的命拿去吧，看到时候Lucifer会不会把你弄到他的小花园里去烤。”John直视着那双凸出的血红眼球，“永不停息的火焰，永恒的痛苦。值得赌吗？”  
恶魔的眼珠转了转，像是已经被业火烧灼一样不安的低吼了几声，最终把筹码从肚子里掏出来，丢在地上，转身消失了。  
John深呼出口气，就像是一根紧绷的弦终于断了那样，他觉得疲倦，甚至几乎不能站立。他累坏了，骨头也发疼，困意不合时宜的席卷而来。他低头把所有筹码都捡起来，抱在怀里，随便找到个干净的角落就睡了过去。

***  
Lucifer叫醒了John Constantine，消瘦的英国男人裹着风衣，像被大雨淋湿的狐狸那样蜷缩在大厅一角，无意识的打着哆嗦。他张开双眼，一片该死的婴儿蓝毫无防备的坦露着脆弱。  
“我赢了。”他说，嗓音沙哑。  
“你该知道，就算你从其他恶魔手里赢了筹码，这些灵魂中的绝大部分也依旧会下地狱，成为其他恶魔的猎物，甚至成为恶魔本身。”  
“至少他们有的选，对吧。再说，我只是想赢而已。”  
Lucifer挥挥手，John怀里的筹码就像风化的岩石那样破碎，变成黯淡的光束，旋转着飞离了这里。  
“你怎么知道那个蠢货会相信你把灵魂卖给了我？如果他不信，你就活不成了。”  
“老实说，我不知道。但试试总没错，对吧。在赌桌上，就是要虚张声势。”John得意的眨了眨眼。  
Lucifer无法否认这一刻，就像那些奇迹发生的瞬间。他无法自控的伸出手，触碰John的眼睑。他想知道这个矛盾体最真实的样子。John就闭上眼，任由堕天使用指尖抚摸他的皮肤。  
“读心术？”John低声咕哝。  
“你没拒绝，不是吗？”  
“也许，我找你来的目的就是想和你分享些肮脏的小秘密。”  
Lucifer的脸上有了些动容，他收回手，“我会保管好你的秘密。”  
之后，他把John带回公寓，就像他承诺的那样。时间只不过过去了10分钟——地狱的表走的快些——对于John来说，感觉像是一个世纪那么久。  
“现在，你可以去完成你的心愿。他是你情欲的来源，你应该和他完成这件事。”  
“不，我有自知之明……我，正如你说的，一直保持该死的清醒。”John摇摇头，“我听说，天使尝起来像蜜糖，又有人说，你们没有性别。”John盯着Lucifer，苦涩的笑了。“无论如何，我想你总乐意收下祭品，对吗？”  
Lucifer抬手，用修长的手指剥掉John肮脏的风衣外套，而后是领带，衬衫，直到他如初生般赤裸。  
“我要抽根烟。”John低声说。堕天使的触碰让他小幅度的颤抖起来。  
“烟草能缓解疼痛，我想你的确需要些麻醉剂。”  
John点燃香烟，沉溺的吸了一大口，直到尼古丁渗进所有毛细血管，把痛苦和恐惧清扫一空，然后，他解开Lucifer的衣带。  
“……你们有老二。”  
“我可以成为任何我想要的样子。”  
“所以，你想操我。”  
Lucifer扣住John的下颚，“也许我不是第一个堕落的，但毫无疑问，我是最享受的那一个。”他吻了John的额头，就像准备赐福于他一样，天知道，他们是准备一起沉沦欲海。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
John Constantine偶尔还会在出神的时候回味被Lucifer触碰的感觉。Lucifer并没有John想的那么冷淡，并没有像对待祭品那样用充满仪式感的冷冽动作完成性爱。事实上，Lucifer比John想象的更像一个人类。除了他在过程中问John想不想要“圣灵感孕”——John真的被吓住了一秒左右，他毫不怀疑Lucifer能让他多点儿东西，或者少点儿。总的说来，Lucifer是个不错的炮友，但这一切并没让John的人生有多少变化。  
相较而言，最近John 在筹备的新专辑让他觉得更像个突破。只有一首歌的实验性专辑，Gaz对此热衷到狂热的程度甚至感觉他们下一秒就会是第二个性手枪了，或者警察乐队。这种热情让John都觉得稍微有点儿乐在其中，好像他这么多年的灰暗惨淡快过去了，丑了吧唧的毛毛虫终于要挣脱虫蛹一样。  
当然，演出还是要继续，Gaz甚至在筹划巡演了。他说这能提高知名度，说不定还能上电视。再不济，也能多睡几个姑娘。总比呆在这儿好。他说现在是艺术家（John可没有这个自觉）的黄金年代，他们能出名，会被全世界爱上的。  
John坐在后台，周围是乱七八糟的乐器，还有些空酒瓶。Gaz刚走，john猜他磕了东西，所以刚才废话连篇的唠叨，他的眼睛闪着光，就像已经看到了未来一样。接着，来拜访他的是一脸疲倦的chas chandler，他对专辑的事儿不怎么上心，大概也没想过这该死的噪音源能火，他会留在这儿的原因只有一个，John和他都心知肚明。  
今天的chas看起来有点不对劲，好像在犹豫。这在他们之间可不多见，要知道当年他们才认识几天chas就一脸理所当然的让John住到他家里面去了，连哄带骗的，说来别人都不会信。毕竟John才是那个机灵鬼，没什么能骗住他。  
John带着点儿促狭的心思先开口了，他说伙计我想告诉你两件事儿。  
Chas坐在他身边，点了点头，“说吧。”  
“那天，几个月前，你的窗户是不是被人砸了？”  
“是你干的，是不是，你这个小……”chas把那句混球咽了下去。像是喉咙被什么梗住了一样，然后接以大段的沉默。  
John笑的像偷吃了甜葡萄的狐狸，他摇晃着脑袋，“然后，我和男人上床了，特别带劲的一个男人。”  
Chas没说话，John就把脸凑到他跟前去，“别这幅样子，好像我得了艾滋一样，放一万个心，伙计，难道我看两眼就会把烂老二的病传染给你吗？”  
Chas看起来局促极了，他低着头，“John，你记得Renee吧。一个……黑头发的姑娘。”  
John没想到会得到这样的反应，毕竟他说的是另一件毫不相干的事儿。事实上，他对chas生硬的岔开话题有点儿愤怒。  
“没听过。”John说。  
Chas叹了口气，看起来像是放松了不少，“我想，我该和你说一声，我和她在一起了。”  
“老伙计，你是不是脑袋出问题了，你想和谁睡觉干嘛和我汇报？好吧，好吧，我和男人睡觉的破事儿也不该和你说的，我就是逗个闷子，没人在意，对吧。”  
“我怕你生气，要知道……你要是生气……我会难受的。”  
John这才依稀想起那个姑娘，黑头发，身材挺丰满，和他睡在一起的时候脸上的表情好像在恨着他，咬牙切齿那种。John也不知道怎么回事，大概是性瘾犯了要么喝多了，就和她睡过好几回。John有点儿来者不拒，他喜欢和各种不同的人睡觉，来弥补他胸口里空缺的部分。可惜总是不怎么管用，仅仅聊胜于无。说起这档子事，他和chas谁也说不着谁，要是因为John曾经被这个女人睡过，她就不能睡别人，那也太荒谬了。但chas说了什么？“在一起”？那是什么玩意儿，为什么人们总喜欢凑到一起去生活？他们不觉得彼此烦人吗？相看两生厌有什么浪漫可言。John讥笑了一声。Chas的表情就变得好像被揍了一拳一样。  
“John，别生我的气。她是个好姑娘，抱歉，John，我……”  
“刚好你是个好男人，真般配，要知道在我这儿，好人就是弱智的代名词。想的太少那种。”John戏谑的在太阳穴上饶了绕手指，“脑袋不够用，明白吗？Francis chandler，你脑袋不够用。”  
Chas把嘴唇抿成一条僵硬的线，他什么都不说，呼吸重的像牛一样。  
“你以为我会对这事儿有什么看法，我会生气？听起来你像才认识我似的，我才不在乎那个女人，抱歉，她叫什么来着，Ann还是什么。然后，我当然也不在意你，我认识这么多人，在意的过来吗？”John给自己点上根烟，低声笑了，“我和你不一样，我才不会过那种一眼望得到头的庸俗生活，说实话吧，要是像你那样活，我还不如死了算了。”  
chas气的眼都发红了，他抬头盯着John，发现那双蓝眼睛里充满了无所谓，还有一点儿孩子般恶意的诚实。他暴躁的脾性让他第一反应是骂回去，甚至揍Constantine一顿。但最终，一想到John只是说了真心话，自己就没什么理由指责他了。于是他站起身，一语不发的离开了。  
“没错，滚开吧。都十年了，你还看不出老John是个没心没肺的杂种？真他妈要命。”John冲着chas的背影喊，他觉得乐不可支。大个子Chas chandler起码蠢的可爱，而他呢？他一个人坐在安静的后台，伴随着灰烬和酒精的气味，回味着他的人生，这个庞大而错综复杂最终被证明是个笑话的悲剧。烟一根接一根的抽着，直到他身上再也掏不出什么了。  
他走出去，从酒吧的后门。酒吧已经打烊半天了。John突然醒悟自己干嘛那天兴冲冲的跑去砸chas家的玻璃窗，说不定他的魔法师之魂冥冥之中引导他过去坏老伙计的好事儿呢。想到这，John又笑了。但这么可乐的事儿，他又能和谁说呢。John歪着脑袋，思考了一会。  
“Lucifer？Lu，亲爱的，你能听见吗？上老John这儿来，你可是我的幸运星，我想你了。”  
空无一人的酒吧后巷发出难闻的气味，就像这儿是城市的私处，墙上只有两盏瓦数不高的路灯，还他妈坏了一个，乱七八糟的涂鸦一层叠着一层。三四个垃圾桶装的满满当当。John踉踉跄跄的走着，有什么毛绒绒的玩意儿被他踩着了，仔细一看是只死猫。  
“操！操你们的，”John狠狠踢了这团软绵绵的垃圾一脚，而后，走了几步，他又叹了口气转回来，蹲下，看了看这缺了半拉脑袋的可怜家伙，有模有样的念了会儿咒语，“赶紧离开这个世界吧，小傻逼，这儿糟透了。”  
他站起身，突然意识到他得一个人回家去，一个人，孤零零的，就这么走着去。  
“Lu？你在吗？你不是想和John生个救世主吗。”John嘲讽自己，“或者会是个其他的玩意儿，要知道，我们家的血统可不怎么样。一个口是心非又冷血的虚无主义者，听起来真不错。”  
——“是吗？”  
John被吓得一激灵，差点踩着自己的脚。  
“我听见你召唤我了。”  
John的舌头打了结，像喝大了那样说不出一个完整的词。  
“我吓到你了？”Lucifer盯着John。  
“没错，没错，我被吓坏了，”John回过神来——炮友应召而来，John还能怎么办？把他退回去？他耸耸肩，“这怎么弄的？就是突然出现这一手，教教我，这样我再也不用坐傻逼的车回去了。”  
Lucifer笑了，“有时候我很难把灵魂赌场里那个人和现在的你联系起来。”  
“灵魂赌场？这名字让我对你的品位有了一丝怀疑。”  
“地狱的通用审美就是如此，否则我为什么要离开？然后，有关救世主的事……”  
“Lu，，”John打断了Lucifer，生怕他开始认真考虑。“我开玩笑的，亲爱的，别把事情弄得太复杂。咱们就保持纯粹的叙叙旧，喝点酒，然后狠狠操个几次的友谊成吗？”  
Lucifer点头，“我想让你知道，在交合之后，我们的联系会更紧密，所以你召唤我，我就能立马赶过来。”他走上前，把John抱在怀里，John依稀看见那双大翅膀也收拢了过来，把紧紧他包在里面，保护他，把他和世界隔绝开来。他知道这只不过是一个孤独的人荒诞的幻觉。但拥抱是真的，堕天使也是真的，还有他尺寸惊人，能硬起来随便多久的老二。  
“操我，Lu。”John把头埋在堕天使的颈窝那儿。Lucifer并不甜蜜，一点儿也不，也没有地狱的烟火味。被硫磺熏了这么久他一点也不曾沾染。他很冷清，但不装腔作势，这点让John讨厌不起来。  
“你想回你住的地方去吗？”  
“不。”John下意识的回绝了，那个地方离chas的家也不过隔一条街。他现在不想看见任何熟悉的东西，就算是自己的安乐窝也不行。他把Lucifer带进酒吧，带进乱糟糟的后台。金属铆钉的皮夹克被他脱了丢在地板上，露出破了好几个洞的T恤。他示意Lucifer就在这里上他。  
“我差点以为你是个老手。”Lucifer说，他用手指抚摸John的后颈，脊背，John很削瘦，透过薄薄一层棉布可以摸见骨骼的清晰走向。“很疼吧，上一次，毕竟你是第一次和男性交媾。”  
John屈起一只胳膊，撑住墙面，另一只手解开皮带扣。堕天使在他身后，平静的呼吸就在他耳边。“那天你流了不少血，但最终也射出来了，所以，到底是疼痛多一些，还是欢愉？”Lucifer问他。仅存的那点儿天使习性退去了，Lucifer恶魔的那一面占了上风。随着手指的移动，疼痛又如电流般窜上John的脊椎。  
尽管John对疼痛习以为常，那种从身体内部传出的痛感还是令他记忆犹新。那时候，Lucifer第一次把手指插进去的时候他不可抑制的痉挛起来，大腿肌肉像是不受控制那样，哆嗦着，小腹也一样，干涩的括约肌把两根手指死死咬紧。但他没得到怜悯，没有任何迟疑，手指依旧长驱直入，旋转着，从里面把他撑开来，老实说，John给吓坏了，他不由自主的想起灵魂赌场里那些怪诞的生物，那些异型的肢体在他皮肤上摩擦着，想寻找一个入口侵入……始作俑者兴味十足的看着John弓起脊背，咬紧自己苍白的下唇，“如果你不试着放松点，你会受伤。”他如此说着，但下一步就按着John的腰，把自己的胀大的老二插了进去。John不是不想迎合侵入他肠道的玩意儿，就像他听过的那样，收紧，放松——“比操别人爽得多。”但他做不来，他的脑袋轰的一声炸开了，无法自控的恐惧让他下意识想挣脱。但又一种，比恐惧更深沉的感觉攥住了他的心灵，那是属于Lucifer的情绪，该死的堕天使毫不顾忌的把那些负面情绪宣泄进John的灵魂里，就像用老二抽插John紧致的后面一样，把无边无际的虚无感灌进John的心灵。他看见神像坍塌，被神钟爱的人间陷落，他看见无数交媾的裸体在火焰中化为灰烬，在一次次狄俄尼索斯式的狂欢过后，人们衰老，灵魂腐朽。这些情绪让John抓紧了痛苦，仿佛此刻的痛苦才是他唯一的锚点。  
那之后，John甚至记不得自己高潮的感觉。因为虚无感太过庞大，把他的灵魂塞得满满当当，甚至没有一丝余裕给快乐。但他的身体记住了那种感觉，就像现在，John把自己挂着裤子的左腿费力的抬起一些，好方便Lucifer进入。  
“地狱没有润滑油卖，对吗？”John咬着牙根嘟囔。  
“我还以为你喜欢这样，毕竟，那时候涌进我脑子的全是些自我毁灭的念头。”Lucifer在John耳边笑，“你喜欢疼，而我喜欢满足别人。”  
John觉出了Lucifer的恶意，因为那玩意儿又在他里面胀大了些，John知道，堕天使能搞出他想要的一切动静。  
“哦，那之后你自己也玩儿了几次，对吗，但总是不够深，不够满足。我说过，你不该从我开始，这会让你变得欲壑难填。毕竟我有无穷的精力来满足你。”  
Lucifer用意念撬开John的脑袋，看他被情欲烘烤的可怜模样。John Constantine甚至以为自己真的被该死的前地狱之王弄坏了，在几天坐不下去的疼痛之后，他身体里好像生出了一支让他发痒的小枝丫，上面长满尖刺，不小心碰到就能让他从内心深处发出一阵骚动。他用自己的手指试过，的确能把后面那圈敏感的入口伺候的又麻又痒，可那不一样，和Lucifer给他的不一样。  
更让人难堪的是，John有时候看着自己的老伙计（只是随随便便的看上一眼），Lucifer冷淡的声音就像刻在他颅骨里一样，一遍遍播放。“他是你的情欲来源……”操你的！John深呼几口气，想把这些念头甩掉，可他的身体像个饥渴的婊子，渴望对面一无所知的强壮男人过来操一操。John甚至知道伙计的老二长什么样，毕竟他们待在一起这么多年，偶尔还会开开玩笑。他知道那玩意儿货真价实，配得上6英尺6英寸的魁梧身板……  
Lucifer洞开了John的身体，还有那些细碎的记忆。他把让人羞愧的记忆拿出来观赏，这种快感大于他最终把精液射进John里面，并威胁要把他当做苗床的恶作剧。而后，堕天使恶意的轻轻舔了舔John的耳垂，告诉他，他想着的那个男人，要当父亲了。  
“那是个脆弱的灵魂，但不要紧，因为她一出生就能得到你想要的一切，她的父亲深爱着她，愿意为她付出一切。他当然再也不会围着你团团转了，亲爱的John，你得想法子自己回家。”  
Lucifer伸手抓住John湿漉漉的阴茎，用力撸动了几下，直到John低哑的呻吟起来，几乎像是在呜咽了。Lucifer不知道这是因为痛苦还是愉悦，无论如何，他乐意再添把火。他顶住John身体里那个敏感至极的腺体，富有技巧的撞击它，让它带动着Constantine的小腹，骨盆，甚至心脏一起收缩，一下一下的颤抖。John已经无法射精了，确切的说，他的精液抽搐着流淌出来，就像失禁一样。“这样很好，对吧，Johnny，你喜欢这个，你现在还有机会把灵魂交给我保管，之后，我们可以一直这样。你知道我喜欢你。我可以删掉你的记忆，所有的不痛快都删掉，只要你把自己交给我，一切都会好的。”  
John无法承受更多，甚至快感他都觉得够了，他觉得双眼发黑，小腿酸痛，一点儿力气都没有了。他朝墙倒过去。Lucifer的阴茎从他身体里滑出来。他跪在地上，大口喘息。  
“John，”Lucifer从容的整理好衣服，蹲下查看几乎晕厥的男人。John面对墙跪着，额头贴着墙壁，一动不动。Lucifer用手扳过John的头，和他对视。  
“跟我走。”Lucifer说。  
“趁着高潮求婚这一套对我可不管用，Lu，我的灵魂放在我这儿挺好。”John闭着眼睛回答。“现在，我吃饱了。你可以回你的操蛋乌托邦和那些战利品一起玩儿国王游戏了。”  
Lucifer笑了，他拍了拍John的脸，站起身。其实他并不算恼怒，甚至乐于见到这个局面——这意味着这个游戏能玩儿很久。而对于他来说，最大的惩罚就是无趣了。

***  
在Lucifer离开之后，John在黑暗中悄无声息的睁开眼，把自己的衣服捡起来穿上，然后蜷成一团。他觉得自己脸上脏兮兮的，身体里也是。他整个人都潮湿又粘腻。他希望睡过去，毕竟他已经这么疲倦了，可他做不到，于是最终，他努力站起身，准备去喝几杯。  
Lucifer这次没在他身体里留下东西，幸好如此，否则他还得把那些黏糊糊的半胶体弄出来。或者更糟，他站起来，那些冰凉的玩意儿就顺着大腿根淌下来，让他想起小时候尿床被老头子暴揍的场景。  
欲望和愤怒都褪去之后，John这才有了点儿负罪感，他后悔说chas是蠢货，虽然他这么想来着，可他不该说出口。傻大个在他面前总有些不合时宜的死要面子，来掩饰他满溢而出的保护欲。John想道歉，他想说善良不等于蠢，那是种好的天赋，可惜他无法拥有。他想抱抱大个子，告诉他一个好男人能得到尘世所有幸福，就当这是他作为蹩脚魔法师第一次也是唯一一次的祝福。他想告诉他那个好消息，有关尚未出生的小姑娘。而chas，会成为一个好父亲。  
John承认自己嫉妒了，因为在此之前，在他遇到chas之前，他从来没有被别人爱过，每个人都把他当垃圾，丢来丢去的，而他的老头子，则直截了当的表示希望他从没出生过。有人想要他过吗？没有！没有……除了给他搭车的恶心老头想尝尝他两腿之间的部分以外，还有更多人，他们迷恋Johnny的蓝眼睛，喜欢他的俏皮话还有满不在乎的态度，想和他玩玩儿。而John自己也乐在其中了……  
事实上，他想被人爱着，惦记着，他需要拥抱，需要从浴室冲出来时丢在他头上的毛巾（如果老伙计心情好，甚至会帮他擦擦头发）他需要有人把他从车后座抱到床上去。John知道自己有多自私，就算现在，他也只想着chas待自己的好处，榨取他的爱意而且习以为常。现在，他有了个机会，只要继续装出那副无所谓的模样，把chas推开，让大个儿觉得自己过去十年都他妈喂了狗一样就行。  
John开始笑了，他想到自己诡计得逞就不可自抑的得意起来——看看吧，老伙计不知道怎么回事就又被John圈套了。

***

John Constantine的魔法师之魂没有引导他回公寓。否则他就能遇见在他楼下努力保持清醒的chas chandler了。担心的男人在他楼下忍着瞌睡等了整晚，直到清晨，他终于失望了，终于意识到John Constantine不会给他一个解释。John就是这样，他真的谁也不在乎。  
Chas想起John和他说的，有关睡了男人的事情。Chas当时太紧张了，他太害怕John会生气，觉得他“不够意思”，所以岔开了话题。现在回想，chas意识到这样一来，就会有其他人送John回家了，他们会一起上楼，一起喝酒，John会在他耳边用醉鬼的语调唠叨（chas觉得这时候John变得软乎乎的，连充满酒味的空气都变得那么可爱），之后——chas不愿去想这部分，因为仅仅是想，他都觉得是对John不尊重。就算在想象里，他也要维持John的尊严——之后，清晨他们会一起醒来。  
John也许早就不需要他了。  
得出这个结论后，Chas觉得鼻子发酸，他恶狠狠的诅咒那个鬼知道是谁的男人，诅咒他因为“不尊重”John而受到惩罚。  
Chas把车开回家，闷闷不乐的睡了一上午，他当然不知道，之后的傍晚，他就会收到一个生命中第二好的消息。  
那第一好的是什么呢？在他老了之后，在他闭上双眼，即将离开人世之际，他会想起，那是个潮乎乎的傍晚，长着蓝眼睛的16岁少年走近他，裹着不合身的风衣，看起来冻坏了。“伙计，能不能借个火。”少年说。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
我们假设一个艺术家的行动必然是先于理念的，在他对自己本身还无知无觉的时候，他就已经开始用行动作为抗议了。Lucifer想到这一点的时候，一个名字跳了出来，虽然已经几年没有被召唤过，他还是想不请自到，去看看John Constantine。也许他已经从求之不得的泥沼中解脱出来，不会脑袋发热到与恶魔交媾的程度（否则他为什么不再召唤Lucifer了呢）。但Lucifer能肯定，麻烦依旧紧紧咬着他不放，因为那就是他的中间名。  
Lucifer觉得自己比任何人都要了解John Constantine，无论是他绝对理性的视角，还是把Constantine脑袋翻个底儿掉的过往——他能客观评价这个男人，评价，欣赏他。但即使早有准备，Lucifer也对John的近况感到了一丝惊讶。  
Lucifer从天窗进入这栋幽闭的建筑，四周是高墙，上面架着高压铁丝网，大概是为了防止病人逃跑。Lucifer没想到John会被认定发了疯，给关在精神病院里，被一群庸人折磨。  
他在一间加护病房找到了John。短短两年时光，这个男人的桀骜不驯就被消磨一空，他的金头发发灰，也许是污迹或者未老先衰，他的双眼没有一丝神采，就像有人偷走了里面的光。他耷拉着脑袋，靠着墙壁，就像具尸体。  
Lucifer走近John，蹲下，试探着触摸他。Constantine没有反应，自然也不抵抗。他的皮肤甚至都失去了弹性，摸上去像一块氧化的橡皮。  
在长久的相对之后，John抬起眼，努力聚焦于眼前。  
“记得我是谁吗？John。发生了什么？”Lucifer问。  
John咧开嘴，像是想笑，结果发出了哮喘一样的声音。他伸出双手，递给堕天使。  
“自便，亲爱的。”John慢吞吞的说出了这句话。  
堕天使握住他干枯的手，一幕幕比地狱还光怪陆离的景象在他脑中上映。  
“地狱不收我，我只能上这儿来了。”John勾了勾嘴角，他的表情有些呆滞。Lucifer猜他是太久没和人正常交流过了。  
“John，你该早点叫我来的，我能帮你，你知道我能。”  
John把头扭过去，Lucifer以为他在考虑，结果，接着微弱的光线，他发现John Constantine在笑，无声的大笑。那张本来称得上漂亮的脸因为扭曲的表情变得狰狞——Lucifer觉得他大概真的疯了。  
“亲爱的，我不想瞒你，”John喘了几口气接着说，“我是自个儿乐意进来的。没人困住我，没有。而你，总是不停的试探我，从我们第一次见面开始。你想着：‘这些恶心的小玩意儿，他们拥有的太多了’。你看着我，想着：‘你也配拥有自由？’然后呢？你跟我上床，想让我用灵魂来交换，你想证明我，一个人类，总会出卖自己的，你的地狱里明码标价。这么多年来都是这样的。那你干嘛要跑呢？干嘛要背叛你自己建立的体系？亲爱的，告诉我。”  
John四肢着地的朝Lucifer爬过来，他的手和脚被铁链锁着，后面还链着个大铁球，他活动的余裕不大。他盯着Lucifer的眼睛，“让我来告诉你，用来报答你给我最好的高潮。那是因为，你恨你自己。当你发现自己不过是造物主创造出的试验品，用来维持秩序，就像个小螺丝那样，或者扳手。人间这个闹腾腾的地方才是他的最终目标。你被搞糊涂了，一方面，你那么有使命感，你知道自己该干什么，但你又太聪明，你知道这一切都是徒劳的。你跑了，从天堂跑了。我理解你，因为你被那种西西弗斯式的往返救赎搞烦了。你想在我身上找到证据，或者无数个挣扎在业火里的灵魂那里证明你自己，证明造物主就是个大傻逼，他错了。”  
Lucifer抬起下巴，“难道不是吗？John？你生活在这里，应该比我看的更清楚。看看你现在的样子，你本来应该有更好的未来。但你放弃了，你自己选择深陷泥潭，因为你不愿意和庸常同流合污。”  
“所以你会爱上我，对吧。你看着我挣扎，觉得你永恒泵动的心脏跳的有了那么点儿不一样。你知道我所做的一切都是源自我的自由。而你，你怀疑你的，你害怕造物主一开始就没给你这个选择，为了证明你的自我不是虚无，你叛逃了天堂，结果却弄出一个天堂的反面来。你意识到这一点了，你发现自己做的不过是全盘否定，你依然无法跳出这一切。”  
Lucifer的声音里第一次有了怒气，“你有什么资格说三道四？Constantine？你也不过是被制造出来的一个小玩偶，你还在相信自由意志的谎言对吗？你觉得人类是被造物主宠爱的，所以可以评价我的一切。”  
“我他妈的并不在意，说实话。我和你说这些也不过是因为我喜欢你，”John耸耸肩，“我并不需要什么资格才能做我自己。”  
“John，”Lucifer的语气缓和下来，他嘲讽的勾起嘴角，“我们都知道生活本身就是一团荒谬，为了逃脱这种虚无感，所有存在都会用一些坚定的‘信仰’来武装神经，免得无法继续。说到这个，你还没资格和我谈什么“自己”，因为你只能活几十年，死亡的阴影笼罩在你们头顶。比起搞清为什么会在这里，你们得先让自己活着。死亡的恐惧是一种仁慈，求生欲让你们无暇顾忌其他。而你，John Constantine，你的所有徒劳不过是想摆脱童年阴影而已，你想治好自己，那道伤口太深了，甚至你的一切都是围绕它构建起来的。你小心翼翼的维持自己的理智，但又能如何，我们都知道你在打一场必输的战役。现在，你索性自我放逐了，觉得把自己交到一群恨你的人手里能减轻你的负罪感，你总是想这么做。你看到我的时候，你知道我从骨子里轻视你们，所以你选择和我一起堕落。事实上，是你诱惑了我，因为你知道我一定会忍不住让你痛苦。”  
“我诱惑了你？”John笑了，“看，这就是我喜欢你的原因，你不装腔作势，你乐意承认。但我没想那么多，诱惑别人不是我的本意，因为我——就算你认为我以后会下地狱——我也还不是恶魔。我只想找个不瞎评判我的人聊聊天。我不想把灵魂给你，因为我不想。我知道你不信，因为你觉得所有信仰都会崩塌，所有神都会腐朽，而我只是个二流自由主义者，一个连自己都骗的骗子。好吧，其实我也没那么坚定，如果价码合适，我会卖的。这大概能让你感觉舒服点儿。但亲爱的，你不需要这些证明，我们被造出来，管他是因为某个神突发奇想或者一对儿激情迸发，他们的活就完了。”  
“别自欺欺人了，Constantine，你的自我不堪一击，我现在就能把你的脑子掏出来，修改修改，你知道我能，之后，你还能确定你是你吗？你就像个小玩偶一样，能被我随意摆弄。这就是我鄙视你们的原因，你们活的如此卑微，还一无所知。”  
John叹了口气，“我累坏了，Lu，能不能给我弄点儿水喝。这里的玩意儿都是按时间供应的，我喉咙发干。”  
Lucifer站起身，门锁对他而言毫无意义，所以他在这里通行无阻。当他用纸杯接水的时候，一个画面突然闪现在他脑海里：John Constantine抱着黏糊糊的筹码，蜷缩在地狱的角落里。Lucifer回忆起他扬起的眉头当他说他赢了的时候。老年痴呆的造物主会想到这一幕吗？它操纵Lucifer建立了地底王国，Lucifer知道这一点。可它会预知那双蓝眼睛里闪烁的光芒吗？不，那个瞬间只属于Lucifer。  
Lucifer盯着自己手里的水杯，他没有疑问，当John说渴了的时候，他没有思考为什么，动机？目标？没有。他走出来，帮无法行动的男人接了水——他想让John活下去。这一瞬间的温情是属于他的，事实上，在他明码标价的机械世界里，存在本身随机性的种子早已默默发芽了。他的生命是独一无二的。  
所有语言都如此苍白，“我们有了艺术才不至于毁于真理”。  
Lucifer走回去，把水递给John。他们没有继续争吵，John坐在角落，看起来很安定，“我喜欢和你聊天，Lu。”他说。  
“我也是，John。”Lucifer单膝跪地，抱住瘦极了的男人，在他灰暗的额角吻了一下。这一次，John真的看见了，那双黑色翅膀收拢过来，依旧带着冷清的气场，包裹了他。

——完


End file.
